


Rome took all the vanity out of me

by middlemarch



Category: Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: She'd served them tea first at least, slices of lemon floating in the Limoges china like stained glass.
Relationships: Amy March & Josephine March, Amy March/Fred Vaughn, John Brooke/Margaret March, Theodore Laurence/Amy March
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Rome took all the vanity out of me

“Amy, Fred Vaughn won’t give a toss about any of this,” Jo said. She was watching her younger sister, perfectly coiffed, perfectly dressed in a curious shade of blue silk that read as twilight when it was only worms-work and dye, scurry about like a squirrel busily preparing for a winter without acorns. Meg, tatting a lace collar, nodded and her lip twisted in the way that meant she was stretching the stew with turnips John would never complain about. Amy would send them each home with an elaborate dessert satisfying no-one.

“This isn’t for Fred, it’s for his wife!”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Louisa May Alcott.


End file.
